<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year, Same Love by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453746">New Year, Same Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill'>ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, New Year's Eve, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say whatever you do when the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve is what you will be doing for the rest of the year. That's why Mickey and Ian seem pretty set on making sure that thing they are doing is screwing each other silly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year, Same Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a silly little attempt at Ian and Mickey having this ridiculous tradition. And, in true Shameless fashion, I don't think they give a fuck about who hears them or the damage they cause along the way.<br/>Enjoy! And Happy New Year!</p><p>* For the most part this follows canon but it also says "fuck the timeline".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey and Ian have a weird little tradition that they determinedly uphold every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, it’s not really a weird tradition. They assume other people have it as well. It only becomes weird because they are intent on seeing their tradition through, no matter where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all stems from something people have been preaching for years: What you’re doing at the stroke of midnight on the New Year is what you’ll be doing for the rest of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it makes complete sense that for as many New Year’s Eves as they’ve physically been together in the past ten years, Ian has fucked Mickey silly straight into the New Year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an easy feat when they were young and dumb and half of the people in their lives were too shit faced to even notice their absence on New Years Eve. Their fuck session went unnoticed amongst the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as the years passed, their friends and family began to take notice. Several years back, not everyone was drunk enough to mistake Mickey’s grunts and dirty talk as normal partygoer white noise. People were on to them. A head count gave people enough ammo to tease both Mickey and Ian to the point where Mickey was threatening to cut their tongues out of their mouths and Ian was laughing like a loon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next year, people were expecting it and made smart ass comments the whole night. They fucked anyway, loud and obvious, Ian slamming Mickey up against a very thin bedroom door in a friend’s house. They left the room after the party was winding down, and they were able to actually walk, with nothing but content proud smirks on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The year after that, the Gallagher’s hosted a New Year’s party. Ian had dragged a partially drunk Mickey there. Their relationship was messy at that point but their sexual connection was not. They forgot the world for a while by having sex twice, once in the abandoned van and then once more when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk back to the house and Ian couldn’t keep his hands off Mickey. An hour later, they were sporting some bruises from maneuvering around the tight space and Mickey’s hair was smelling far too much like dirt for Ian’s liking but they’d succeeded. And, with one look at them, there is no way that their activities went unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was prison, which put a damper on a lot of their life plans but they weren’t going to let it kill their tradition. It was easy in prison too, where their fucking wasn’t much of an unusual occorance. People bitched at them for the noise, but no one flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year, they’re at Lip and Tami’s house. It’s Ian and Mickey’s first New Year’s Eve being married and the first holiday in Lip’s new place. After all the work they’d put in helping make this house a </span>
  <em>
    <span>home,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lip had been pretty eager to host a party. Ian’s worried, there is alcohol, but Lip seems fine with it. Truthfully, Ian gets the feeling that Lip </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ian is looking out for him. But he supposes that is only fair because Lip is most definitely giving him “don’t you dare fuck Mickey anywhere where I can see you” glances that make Ian laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey rounds a corner and crashes his full body weight into Ian’s chest. He’s buzzed but not drunk. The clumsiness is intentional and his weird way of getting as much contact with Ian in as casual way as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mickey drawls with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Ian gives a smirk of his own before sucking in Mickey’s lower lip. Mickey’s impatient as he pulls his lip back, shoves Ian against the wall and takes what he wants. He licks his tongue into the surprised look Ian’s wearing, tasting the inside of his husband’s mouth and sliding their tongues together. Immediately, Ian can taste whiskey on the man’s lips. It’s that bottom of the line shit that Mickey likes to drink because he likes the burn and doesn’t want anything smooth. Ian hates drinking it but he loves licking the taste out of Mickey’s mouth because the residual sweetness is there and it means Mickey’s extra playful. Ian fucks his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, hands grasping the man’s jaw and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey moans and lets his eyes fall closed. They roll along the wall until Mickey is pinned under Ian’s weight but they’re both still putting up an equal force throughout the duration of the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes as she takes in the scene, Tami thumps Ian on the back of his head. “Cut it out! I’m serious guys! No fucking in my house. You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two seperate, lips kiss swollen and parted. “What the fuck, Tami?” Ian rubs his head and shoots her a look before defying her every word and tugging Mickey closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey lets out a satisfied sigh to let Ian know they’re on the same page and they resume making out, this time with the addition of Mickey’s hand’s raking under Ian’s shirt and feeling the way his muscles shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! You two! Seriously? You fuck like dogs in heat.” Tami downs the rest of her wine and pulls Ian by the shirt collar. “You can make out all you like but there are only like the garage and two bedrooms in this house. Lip’s and my room and Freddie’s room and you sure as hell better not have sex in you nephews room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That catches Ian’s ears and he pulls away. “Seriously? You don’t actually think I would have sex in Freddie’s room while he is sleeping it it, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey snorts a laugh, “we’ve done worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian thinks for a moment and nods. “Yeah we have,” he laughs, sharing a guilty look with Mickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tami laughs loud enough to let both men know she is only half frustrated with them. “Well you better not go in my room either, all the coats are in there. So you better cool your jets because we don’t need a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey squeezes out from under Ian and shakes his head. “Relax, we’ll behave. I’ll control him.” He smacks Ian’s ass playfully and earns a weird lusty eyebrow raise from his husband and another eye roll from Tami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t. You’re worse than him.” Tami gives a playful smack to the side of Mickey’s hair. “I love you for it but you two…” She doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she walks away shaking her head and looking for more wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m worse than you?” Mickey asks as he turns towards Ian with a goofy grin. “Am I really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re equal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Sometimes I really am worse though.” Mickey hooks a finger into the waistband of Ian’s jeans and tugs him closer. “Sometimes I have this bad habit. It’s like…when someone tells me I can’t do something, I just wanna do it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has that habit, Mick.” Their hips meet and Ian noses at Mickey’s chin. He gets the man to tilt his head up enough so his neck is exposed and Ian starts up a brutal pattern of kissing and sucking the flesh there. His eyes open quick enough to see the glaring time on the television in the next room. “Shit, Mickey, we got twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey pulls away and looks dazed for a moment, then a switch flicks on in his brain and he grabs Ian’s hand. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian stumbles after the older man, swiping a bottle of something alcoholic on their way. He’s at the point where it doesn’t matter. They’re buzzed already, they just need something to keep them that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two minutes, Ian figures out he’s got a bottle of vodka and Mickey is futzing with the door to Lip and Tami’s bedroom. “I thought Tami specifically said to stay out of here?” Ian asks in a playful tone. He knew from the get-go that they’d end up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you do what people say?” Mickey kisses Ian quickly before shoving his husband inside and closing the door behind them. “Strip,” he orders as he turns to point at Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian barely has time to comply of his own accord. He’s still facing the door, trying to lock it when Mickey gets to his knees, trying to tug Ian’s jeans open and down. “Jesus!” Steading himself, Ian figures he’ll let Mickey do all the work for the time being. He opens the bottle of vodka and takes a swig. It stings but he’s already pulsing with the adrenaline stirred up in their new game of “beat the clock.” His body rocks for a second when Mickey yanks his pants and boxer shorts down in one swift movement and his eyes roll back when he looks down to see Mickey swallowing down his semi-hard length. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey rolls his eyes up to meet Ian’s and the creases in the corners give away that he is smiling. He’s damn proud of himself and he keeps up the eye contact while sucking Ian like a pro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Ian can do to prevent the slurping noises and wet, hot suction of Mickey’s mouth from overcoming him is focus on drinking more. He fists Mickey’s hair, helps his bobbing head set a quicker pace, and downs another swig from the bottle. Everything in his body feels warm and tingly. A lot of him wishes he could keep this up but they’ve got ten minutes till midnight and he’s not shattering a tradition because his  husband gives one hell of a blow job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting Mickey swallow him down two more times, Ian savors feeling the back of Mickey’s throat against his cockhead. Sighing, he pulls the man away and runs a hand lovingly over his face so that his thumb catches in Mickey’s parted lips. Mickey looks X rated, which is a feat considering he is still fully dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Mickey asks as he licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love that.” Ian pulls the man up for a kiss but it’s short lived. He feels Mickey trying to lick the vodka out of his mouth and it’s hard but he shoves Mickey towards the mountain of coats on the bed. “Your turn. Lose the pants”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Mickey grabs the bottle from his husband and takes a swig. He pulls the vodka away and takes a breath before going in for a second round. Mickey licks his lips again in such a way that leaves Ian certain the man knows what he’s doing to Ian. Plopping the bottle back in Ian’s hold, Mickey follows orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey doesn’t even make it to the bed before he has his jeans pooling around his ankles. He kicks off both shoes and disrobes from the bottom down. His shirt joins the pile of clothing in record time. It’s never been said that Mickey didn’t know how to get down to business. He doesn’t mess around and he’s stark naked and bending at the hips so that his ass is on display for Ian. Both of his palms are down on the jacket filled mattress, his legs are spread in an inverted V, making him look far too tempting as he glances over his shoulder towards Ian. “Fourteen minutes, Ian. Tick. Tock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian licks his lips. He leaves the vodka on a dresser and falls to his knees in front of Mickey. He can work with a nine minute time frame. They know each other’s bodies inside and out and Ian knows just how to make Mickey fall apart and open up for him. All it takes is a hand on each of Mickey’s ass cheeks and Mickey’s asshole being on the receiving end of a thorough tongue fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian gets to work, hands squeezing and massaging the tight globes of his  husband’s ass. His tongue relentlessly presses up against the right ring of muscle. He keeps teasing, pushing, and stretching, licking gently when Mickey needs more coaxing. Going for it when he knows Mickey can take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets his husband nice and slicked up, wiggling the widest part of his tongue inside and licking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Ian! More.” Mickey pitches forward at a sharper angle, pushing his ass into Ian’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian gives it to him. He sucks on two fingers quickly before adding one to the mix beside his tongue. He usually spends more time on this part but he’s cutting corners and he adds a second finger so quickly that Mickey gasps. It’s not a pained gasp; there is definitely pleasure behind it. Mickey’s entrance sucks Ian in, tightening and relaxing and letting those fingers get deep enough to curl and brush Mickey’s prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ian. Fuck me. I’m good. I want it. Wanna feel you in me when the ball drops.” Mickey groans and his breath hitches. “Wanna feel you all year.” Mickey’s voice sounds a little crazy, like he’s strung out and Ian thinks maybe they both are. They’re buzzed and in love and naked in his brother’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who wouldn’t feel electrified?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna fuck you, Mick. Want it?” He grabs the lube from his jeans and snicks open the cap, coating his own length. The cool slick feels good. Having the attention back on his arousal feels even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I want it. Always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do, don’t you?” Ian bites his lip and takes in the sight before him. Mickey is cheek down on the pile of coats, no longer braced by his own palms. His husband’s hands are reaching back, one on each ass cheek, spreading them so he can see Mickey’s prepped hole. Ian feels a rush of blood towards his dick and he strokes himself twice more so he can enjoy the view. “God, Mickey…so," there are no words for what Mickey is right now so he ends his sentence with a long lusty moan. It trembles through both of them. “You look so gorgeous holding yourself open for me.” He steps closer, right between Mickey’s legs and toys at the man’s entrance with the tip of his slicked up dick. “Come on, baby. Hold yourself open for me a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pet name does something and Mickey shivers. He gets a better grip and pulls his ass further, making his hole gape. He makes a noise suspiciously like a whimper in anticipation of it all and slides forward, the fabric of the jackets brushing up against his chest and pebbling his nipples. Cock twitching, he turns his head enough to glare at Ian, eyes commanding and full of want. He’s definitely moved passed heavily buzzed towards drunk. “Fuck me, Ian. Hard. Wanna feel your dick splitting me open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian cannot refuse. It’d be impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand on Mickey’s hip, Ian guides the tip of his cock past the ring of muscle. They both let out a satisfied moan and drag it out for the duration of Ian’s initial thrust. In the end, Ian is fully seated and Mickey can’t stop making pleading noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ian, you better fuck me like you mean it or – ” Mickey never gets to finish his words because he’s shoved forward as Ian starts fucking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set a brutal pace, thrust after thrust after thrust. They’re in a race against time and Ian knows he can get Mickey there before midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each thrust of Ian’s hips is met with a slap of skin and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one of them is quiet. They are breathing heavily enough to be heard in the next room and their shouting is probably carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ian! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Mickey scrambles for purchase on the bed but he’s at Ian’s mercy. “Oh fuck, yeah! Just like that! God you’re so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ian smirks and hooks an arm around Mickey’s waist. He hoists his  husband up and lands them both on the bed with enough room for Mickey to get his knees under him and push up. The angle changes everything. Ian’s buried deep and keeps plowing into Mickey’s tight ass. His dick twitches inside Mickey’s quivering body and he knows they’re both right there. How they got there is a blur to him. Mickey’s body is slick with sweat and Ian leans closer, blanketing himself over Mickey’s back and nuzzling into his neck. “Love you so much.” His lips come away with the salty taste of Mickey as he kisses every pulse point he can reach. “Love you,” he repeats as he rolls his hips and jabs inside at the perfect angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it,” Mickey taunts. “Come on, make me come.” His voice is wrecked, shaking just like every muscle in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian glares at the clock. It reads 11:59 and he knows he’s got less than a minute; he hears people starting to count down. Wrapping a hand around Mickey’s dick, he fists it in time with their hips, thumb sweeping up over the head each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several more frantic trusts, Ian comes at the same time as the New Year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans through his orgasm and releases pulses of come inside his shivering  husband. His orgasms tend to set Mickey off, something about Mickey loving that he can make Ian react like that, and, like clockwork, Mickey screams. Ian is still stroking him, sending ropes of come in wild directions to splatter the coats below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both fucked stupid but Ian strains forward and Mickey manages to turn his head enough so that they can kiss. It’s easily one of the most intense kisses they’ve shared. They’re gasping and smiling at the same time, lips pressing desperately into each other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey’s legs give out before the kiss does. They land in the mess they’ve made and they laugh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Gallagher,” Mickey says as he rolls on top of Ian and kisses him sloppily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian’s too out of breath to focus. His heart is beating like crazy and his lungs can’t get enough oxygen now that Mickey’s on top of them. He doesn’t say anything for the moment, until blood returns to his brain he can see straight. “Happy New Year, Mick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both survey the damage and all they can do is laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tami is going to kill us,” Mickey says as he swipes his fingers through a splotch of his come embellishing the collar of a men’s jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all going to kill us.” Ian shifts. There were four coats sporting stains and a handful of others were damp with sweat. He watched Mickey move and caught sight of some more jackets that were now adorned with the come leaking out of Mickey’s hole. “Fuck, Mickey…we…” Ian laughs. “I think this is the messiest New Year’s Eve we’ve had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey smirks and straddles Ian’s hips. “Well then, I guess we’re in for a messy year.” Kissing Ian softly, he knocks their foreheads together. “Wanna ruin the rest of the coats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian’s already been busy calculating how much it will cost to replace his family and friend’s outerwear. He figures, adding a few more coats to the tally isn’t going to break the bank. Giving a playful shrug, he pulls Mickey in for another kiss. They aren’t recovered enough for another round but they sure as hell can practice getting there. “Yeah, what the hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever said they were traditional, but they’ll fight anyone who accuses them of not being 100% uniquely them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>